A stacked type semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally has recently been proposed. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are stacked in an alternating manner on a semiconductor substrate is provided, and a semiconductor member passing through the stacked body is provided. A memory cell is formed at each section where one of the electrode films and the semiconductor member intersects. There is demand for a higher degree of integration in such a semiconductor memory device as well.